


Peachy

by hotcocoa



Series: semishira weekend 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: Day 1: happy birthdayHurting Shirabu is actually the worst possible way to start off his birthday, and the reason he’s been dreading today in the first place, but now he’s gone and done it anyway. Fantastic.Semi has no idea how he’s going to get through the day.





	

Semi stands outside the gym, procrastinating. He’s not sure how this day snuck up on him, but it did and now it’s here and he needs to take responsibility for his actions (or lack thereof).

The thing is, he really doesn’t want to.

Unfortunately, though, if he stands out here any longer, he’s going to be late for practice. And he doesn’t really want to start off his birthday by being yelled at. Maybe, he thinks, he can just go back to his room, postpone the yelling until tomorrow and take the day off. But his coach isn’t the one he’s most afraid of, and he’s not entirely convinced that avoiding today won’t just make things worse later.

He takes a deep breath and steps into the gym.

“EITA, YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! DO YOU LIVE ON CAMPUS FOR THE SCENIC VIEW?!”

“Aww, come on, Tanji-kun, it’s his—”

“First time being late to practice this term, I’m sorry, Coach, it won’t happen again,” Semi interrupts breathlessly, falling into stretches with the rest of the team and glaring at Tendou in what he hopes is a meaningful way. Tendou just looks back at him with a puzzled expression. _Great_.

Fortunately, Tendou is distracted by something Ushijima is saying as they break up to start on drills. Unfortunately, Shirabu isn’t.

“Forget to set your alarm, Sleeping Beauty?” he asks with a smirk.

“Something like that,” Semi mutters without making eye contact. The smirk slides off Shirabu’s face.

“You okay?” he asks quietly, waving dismissively at Kawanishi as he presumably ditches him in favor of following Semi to practice serves.

“Peachy,” Semi replies with a frown. “Go set for Taichi, don’t be an asshole.”

Shirabu scowls. “I was _trying_ to not be an asshole by checking up on my boyfriend,” he snaps, “but since you’re doing so ‘peachy,’ fine, I’ll go _set_ for Taichi, like setters are _supposed_ to do.”

Semi grits his teeth as Shirabu walks away. “Fuck,” he swears under his breath as he grabs a volleyball from the cart with more force than is strictly necessary. Hurting Shirabu is actually the _worst_ possible way to start off his birthday, and the reason he’s been dreading today in the first place, but now he’s gone and done it anyway. Fantastic.

Semi has no idea how he’s going to get through the day.

 

* * *

 

Shirabu avoids him for the rest of practice, but he finds him at lunch. Which would be great if it weren’t at the exact same time that everyone else finds him. Semi panics and stands up, reaching out towards Shirabu. “Hey, can we go somewhe—”

“Eitaaaaa~!” Tendou all but throws himself on Semi, who’s thrown off balance and too busy trying not to fall over to stop him from—

“Happy birthday!” Tendou cheers, punching Semi not-so-gently on the shoulder. The other third-years come up behind him with cake in their hands and smiles on their faces.

Semi and Shirabu lock eyes.

“It’s your birthday?” Shirabu asks. His voice sounds wrong. His expression looks the same as it always does, but everything is _off_ and Semi hates it.

“Kenjirou—”

“No,” Shirabu says in the same strangled voice, taking a step back. “It’s fine. Sorry for interrupting. I’ll let you get back to celebrating with the people you _want_ to celebrate with.” Before Semi can say anything, Shirabu turns and quickly walks away from them.

“Oh shit,” Tendou whispers. Semi turns around and returns his punch.

“Fuck you, Tendou,” he says unhappily, but there’s not any heat behind it. This is his fault.

“Eita, you didn’t tell him?” Reon asks gently. Semi groans.

“I just…forgot, okay? I wasn’t even thinking about my birthday until my mom called this morning gushing about how fast I’m growing up,” he laments. Tendou doesn’t even try to hide his snickering and Semi punches him again. “Did my ‘shut the fuck up’ glare this morning mean nothing to you?”

“Well I didn’t think it was because you didn’t want _Kenjirou_ to know,” Tendou replies, putting his hands up defensively.

“Why doesn’t Semi want Shirabu to know it’s his birthday?” Ushijima asks in a confused voice.

Semi groans loudly. “I _want_ him to know! I just, didn’t tell him beforehand because I didn’t think about it, and actually _I_ didn’t tell him at _all_ —thanks, Satori—so he probably thinks I was purposely keeping it from him because I hate him, and now _he_ actually hates _me_ ,” he concludes dejectedly.

“I don’t think he hates you,” Reon says soothingly. “And I doubt he thinks you hate him, either.” Semi looks in the direction Shirabu disappeared skeptically, unconvinced.

“Well, go talk to him,” Yamagata says, giving Semi a small push in the back. “We’ll have to eat all the cake ourselves, but it’s a small sacrifice to make to help out our friends.”

“How selfless of you,” Semi replies drily, glancing back at his friends’ faces, which wear expressions ranging from sympathetic to amused (but mostly a mix of both). He groans, again. “Fine, but if I die you’re all taking responsibility.”

“Why would you die?” Ushijima asks.

“Because Kenjirou’s gonna kill him,” Tendou supplies helpfully.

“Kenjirou is not going to kill him,” Reon says, looking at Tendou disapprovingly. Tendou shrugs.

“He’s not going to have the _chance_ to kill me if you guys spend the whole lunch period debating the status of my relationship,” Semi gripes.

“Hey, we’re not stopping you,” Yamagata says around a mouthful of cake. Reon turns to him in alarm.

“Hayato, we should save that for after practice or something!”

Someone nudges his shoulder and Semi looks up at Ushijima. “You should go,” he says softly. Semi’s face twists in displeasure at the prospect of confronting his boyfriend, but he nods.

“Don’t worry,” Ushijima adds seriously, “I will make sure Hayato and Satori do not eat all of the cake.”

Semi snorts. “Thanks, Wakatoshi,” he says, clapping his friend on the shoulder, “but right now I have bigger worries than cake.”

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, a Shirabu Kenjirou that doesn’t want to be found is a Shirabu Kenjirou that won’t be found. At the end of the lunch period, Semi still hasn’t eaten, and he still hasn’t managed to track down his boyfriend.

This is, without a doubt, the worst birthday ever.

He spends the rest of the school day trying to ignore his growling stomach and dreading practice. It’s going to be awful, but at least he can corner Shirabu afterwards and beg for forgiveness. (Whether or not Shirabu will actually forgive him is another matter, but he doesn’t really want to think that far ahead.)

Semi is shocked when Shirabu _doesn’t show up_.

“Satori, cover for me,” he hisses to his best friend as he rushes out of the gym and towards the dorms.

Semi has seriously, seriously fucked up.

He’s panting by the time he stops outside of Kawanishi’s door and starts banging loudly. “Taichi, open up, I know he’s in there—!” Semi almost falls flat on his face when Kawanishi abruptly swings the door open.

Kawanishi looks down at him with a raised eyebrow. “And here I was thinking that if you fell, I might at least consider forgiving you,” he deadpans.

Semi looks up at him pleadingly. “Please, Taichi, I know I screwed up, it was an accident but I still made a mistake—”

“Dating you was a mistake,” comes a muffled voice from within the room.

Semi tries to look around Kawanishi, but he’s having none of it. “Kenjirou, I’m so sorry, I—”

“Just let him in, Taichi.” Shirabu sounds tired. Kawanishi steps aside but he doesn’t look happy about it. Semi understands. He’d be mad at himself, too, if he were in Kawanishi’s position. Hell, he _is_ mad at himself.

“I’ll just…let myself into Kenjirou’s room,” Kawanishi mutters as he swings the door shut behind him.

Semi turns to Shirabu, who is bundled up in an indeterminate number of blankets and wearing an impressive pout. “You look like shit,” he tells Semi bluntly.

“I feel like shit,” Semi admits.

Shirabu snorts. “Good,” he says, pulling his blankets more tightly around his shoulders.

“Kenjirou, I’m really sorry,” Semi says softly, taking a step closer to him.

“For what? Celebrating your birthday without me? Not even giving me a _chance_ to celebrate it with you?”

Semi flinches. “I _want_ to celebrate it with you, Ken, more than anyone—”

“Good, because I skipped class to get you a present so you fucking better.”

Semi stares at Shirabu with his mouth hanging open in shock. “What?”

Shirabu blushes and burrows deeper inside his blanket pile in an attempt to hide himself. “I got you cupcakes too,” he mumbles.

“You got me…a present…and cupcakes…,” Semi repeats slowly, uncertain that he’s understanding the situation correctly.

Shirabu looks up at him, unimpressed. “I see now why you needed a sports scholarship to get in here,” he remarks.

“Why?” Semi asks weakly. “I mean…I didn’t tell you about my birthda—”

“Yeah, don’t remind me and make me take Taichi up on his suggestion,” Shirabu interrupts drily.

“Okay, okay,” Semi replies, holding his hands up, but curiosity gets the better of him so he warily asks, “What was Taichi’s suggestion?”

“Lace the cupcakes with laxatives,” Shirabu says with a small smile.

Semi snorts at that, but when he sits down next to Shirabu he looks at him with a soft expression. “I’m sorry I hurt you,” he says gently. “I didn’t mean to keep it from you. I honestly forgot.”

Shirabu shakes his head. “I know you did, idiot,” he replies, shifting a little closer to Semi. He nods to the bag sitting on Kawanishi’s desk. “Go on, open your present.”

“Okay,” Semi agrees. He starts pulling the blankets off Shirabu.

“Oh my god, you giant fucking DORK!” Shirabu yells as he fights a losing battle to stay in his cocoon. Semi laughs as he pulls Shirabu in against his chest.

“I love you,” he murmurs into his boyfriend’s hair.

“You called me an asshole this morning.”

“To be fair, you are an asshole.”

 “Wait, don’t eat the cupcakes yet, I have to add something to them.”

 

* * *

 

Kawanishi’s only reaction when he returns to find them making out on his bed is to sigh and walk back out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to the organizers of [semishira weekend](http://semishiraweek.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@agedashi-tooru](http://agedashi-tooru.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
